charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickery Treat
|image = |caption = This Halloween thing gets a little trickier than usual… |airdate = Diana G. Gallagher |writer = Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing Group |director = 978-1416936701 |production = Post-Season 8 | previous = Leo Rising | next = }} Trickery Treat 'is the 41st novel in the Charmed novels series and is written by Diana G. Gallagher. It takes place during the Halloween following the end of Season 8 (roughly six months after the finale). Summary : ''A portal opened—as a means for amends, Leaves a vengeful spirit to roam. Helping him cross over is the only way, To restore peace within the home. It's Halloween, and Piper is busy decorating the Manor, which has become the neighborhood hot spot on the most bewitching night of the year. Meanwhile, Paige decides to use the party as a chance to honor the dead. She casts a spell that creates a portal for a clan of leprechauns ... and other wandering spirits. Also Phoebe has already regained her Empathy power. The guests are thrilled and impressed with the realistic effects, but Phoebe, Piper, and Paige soon realize that they have a big trick to deal with: one not-so-friendly ghost going out of his way to turn the Manor into a haunted house. The Charmed Ones must stop this evil soul with a vengeance before he takes the life of one experienced ghost hunter who knows his story and has met him before... Characters Major *Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Premonition and Empathy. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the power of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband. He was a The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, and an Elder before becoming human. *'Coop:' Phoebe's Cupid husband, who has the power of Beaming and can help others find love via his Cupid Ring. *'Henry Mitchell:' Paige's husband, who works as a parole officer. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Chris Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's second son. *'Fiona Dunne:' A ghost hunter with minor psychic abilities. *'Sheldon Winters:' A bully ghost. *'Victoria Winters' Sheldon's wife whose spirit was kept from moving on by her husband. *'Andrew O'Brian:' A leprechaun. *'Ken Carson:' Skeptical of Fiona's claim about ghosts. *'Liam:' O'Brian's deceased friend. He came back briefly on Halloween. *'Grady:' A leprechaun. *'Connor:' A leprechaun. *'Victor Bennett:' Piper and Phoebe's father. *'Marty:' A deceased leprechaun. He came back briefly on Halloween. *'Seamus Fitzpatrick:' A deceased leprechaun. He came back briefly on Halloween. Minor *'Fran Winslow:' A widow. *'Eve:' The married woman who tried to seduce Leo Wyatt while he was pretending to be Louis. *'Vanessa Moreno:' 8 years old. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Abbey Cork:' A 13-year-old girl. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Ryan:' 10 years old. He goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Greg:' Piper's ex-boyfriend. *'Tony Bartlett:' The little boy who went to preschool with Wyatt. He goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Margo Bartlett:' Tony's mother. *'Nancy:' A child. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. *'Sybil:' A child. She goes trick-or-treating with Wyatt and the other kids. Magical Notes Potions/Rituals Sea salt that has been blessed under a full moon can diminish ghostly energy. Rice compels playful spirits to count every grain and distracts them. Spells To Restore a Pair of Pants :''Soldier pants, :Green and black, :Come back! To Evict a Ghost :Watery-footprint ghost, be gone, :with the Power of Three we roust :you out of the door and onto the lawn, :get out and stay out of the house. Fake Evicting Spell for a Ghost :Beneath this roof, :through haunted halls, :ghost be gone :within these walls. Powers *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Chris. *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Used by the Leprechauns. *'Possession:' Used by Sheldon Winters. Trivia *This is the last Charmed tie-in novel to be produced. *Henry Mitchell and Coop made their debut novel appearances. *Magic School has been reclaimed, but not yet reopened. Glitches *It is mentioned that Grams married six times. In truth, she had been married four times and engaged six. *In one page, Coop was called Cole. *In one page, Paige wasn't there, she was downstairs. Phoebe was the only sister there and she got called Paige. *Phoebe is already married to Coop (although the comics reveal that they married in February). *The novel foreshadows Henry and Paige having three children, and them being one-quarter Whitelighters. *Wyatt is mentioned to already be four years old. He should have been three-and-a-half since his birthday was in February. *Paige mentioned that their time travel back to 1670 happened at P3. This is incorrect as it happened at Halliwell Manor and the year before Paige became a witch. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise